Don't Make France Mad
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: Prussia, Denmark, and Seychelles pull a prank on France. Unfortunately for them and their vital regions, it makes France mad. Random and short.


**This was written for SeychellesxFrance. She requested a story about Seychelles, so I agreed! Oh, please forgive me if she isn't perfectly in character. I hardly even know about the Seychelles character, so I'm doing my best here. **

**I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS AN EPIC FAIL!!!! DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the respectful owners. **

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Prussia and Denmark merely smirked. "Don't worry about it, Seychelles. We do this kind of shit all the time, so he doesn't even give a damn anymore. Last time, we put one of China's crabs in his pants! You should have seen him freak out like a weak girl—oops. Sorry," Denmark chuckled. Seychelles ignored the last part, and turned her attention back to France, whom was asleep on the couch in front of the television. The poor guy didn't even know what was coming.

Prussia held a finger up to his lips, signaling Denmark and Seychelles that he was about to start. Carefully, the Prussian dipped his fingers into the small shoebox he and Denmark had brought along. The fact that it had air holes was starting to bother Seychelles. Just what did those two bring? Something gross, probably. Seychelles sucked in her breath and quietly watched as Prussia dug around in the box, as if he was trying to locate something small and—oh shit, did she just hear scurrying? Oh damn, that was _not_ a good sign. Seychelles released the breath she took earlier as Prussia silently pulled out what was in the box. Her eyes widened in shock.

It was a rat.

And rats were probably the only animals that France hated with all of his heart. They were just downright revolting to him, not to mention the fact that they were a big problem in the kitchen. One rat found in a restaurant leads to pure hell. And if there was one thing that made France mad, it was pests ruining the reputation of French restaurants.

Denmark flashed Prussia a thumbs-up.

Prussia grinned wickedly as he placed the rat on France's _face_. Oh dear God, this was epic. Seychelles found herself grinning along with the other two nations, and also eagerly awaiting the reaction from France. This was going to be epic.

"Hey, France! Guess what? Italy is here, and he's naked! Romano too!"

France's eyes snapped open automatically."Where!?"

Seychelles resisted the urge to slap the guy across the face. The guy was on a never ending sex drive! Seriously, he woke up so fast because Denmark mentioned vulnerable and naked Italians? …Well, Seychelles had to admit that that would be enough to wake up anyone that thought the Italian brothers were cute. Which they were. Seychelles blushed and shook that thought out of her mind.

"MON DIEU!!!" France screamed shrilly, thrashing around wildly.

Prussia and Denmark burst into laughter as the Frenchman freaked out over the rat that was now clinging to his hair for dear life. Seychelles joined the two laughing Europeans.

"YOU MONSTERS! YOU JERKS!" France shrieked. He grabbed the rat on his head and tossed it to the laughing Prussian. "_Prusse_, I just know it was your idea! You're the worst! Even worse than that damn England!" France hissed.

"I thought you said he wouldn't get too mad!" Seychelles burst out. Denmark and Prussia turned to her, grinning. "Hey, this isn't mad. The last time he got mad at us, he tried to invade our vital regions. Now _that_ is what France does when he's mad. Be thankful he isn't stripping off his clothes right now!"

Seychelles rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to France.

Oh dear God, no.

France was stripping his clothes off, wearing a sadistic smile that would even rival Ivan's.

Seychelles ran for her life, not even bothering to warn Prussia and Denmark of the horror that was about to pounce.

* * *

"S-Seychelles? What's wrong?" Spain asked as he eyed the island girl. She was sulking, which was uncharacteristic for her. She was always bright and full of energy. Seychelles looked up at the Spaniard. "We made France mad. Very mad. I think I have to send him some fish or fruits to calm him down. I escaped, but Prussia and Denmark weren't so lucky…. I should send them some things too. They're going to need it if they want to heal properly from France's attacks."

Spain paled.


End file.
